Une bonne glace au Yamapi !
by AkiNishikido
Summary: Parce que j'aime le RyoPi, la glace & Chibi, un peu . . Mais pas les devoirs. x


Couple : RyoPi /!\ Lemon (plus ou moins)

Note : Parce que j'ai trop de dates à apprendre ! et un loooong DM d'anglais à faire! c'est chiant de travailler ! & Aussi parce que RyoPi c'est bon, au moins aussi bon qu'une bonne glace par temps d'hiver, et que Chibi va finir par complètement se geler le cerveau à force de trop en manger ! Nee ? :p

**Une bonne glace au Yamapi.**

_Eh, Pi ?

_Hm ?

_On fait l'amour ?

_...t'as pas honte de le demander aussi froidement ?

_Non mais je sais pas, c'est que ça m'est venu comme ça, d'un coup...alors ?

_Non.

_Eh ? Pourquoi ?

_Hm...pour ton manque de romantisme.

_Eeeh ? C'est la plus bidon des excuses que tu m'as jamais sorti !

_Et puis parce que j'ai pas envie là.

_Yamapi qui a pas envie ? Attends, j'ai du me tromper de planète...

_Oh, tais-toi. Tu lis encore ou je peux éteindre la lumière ?

_Non, je lis encore.

_...C'est pas vrai, tu lis plus.

_Pi, pourquoi t'as pas envie ?

_Mais je sais pas moi !

_T'as plus envie de moi ?

_Mais c'est quoi ces conneries ?

_Non, sérieusement ?

_Mais c'est pas ça ! Juste que … jsuis fatigué, c'est tout.

_Oui bah même, ça m'inquiète. Pourquoi t'es fatigué pile quand j'ai envie de toi ?

_La fatigue ça se contrôle pas. Et puis t'as toujours envie de moi...

_Ah mais ça ça se contrôle encore moins. Pourquoi, t'as pas toujours envie de moi, toi ?

_Ben...si mais...

_Alors t'as envie de moi là ? Hein ?

_Bah, ouais, mais...

_Mais alors pourquoi tu veux pas que je m'occupe de toi ce soir ?

_Parce que je suis fatigué. Et que j'ai pas envie.

_Mais tu viens de dire que …

_Rooh tais toi ! Et dors, ou je me bars du lit. Compris ?

Ryo Nishikido, le visage plus que sérieux, sortit de la chaleur agréable de ses draps, grimpa à califourchon sur Yamapi, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien.

_Tu joues le mec froid et distant parce que tu sais que ça m'excite encore plus hein ?

_Peut-être.

_QUOIIIIIIII ? Non mais tu AVOUES en plus ?

_Avouer quoi ?

Il sourit.

_Tu sais que je te déteste ?

_C'est pas vrai, tu m'aimes.

_Alors je me déteste de t'aimer.

Le sourire de Yamashita s'effaça très vite, son visage redevint dur, son regard semblait fait d'acier. Il fixait son amant, comme s'il tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à partir vite. Qu'il était en colère. Mais son amant savait que tout cela était fait exprès. Que Pi jouait, car en colère, il l'excitait encore plus. Et il se mordait la lèvre, ses yeux pétillaient de désir alors qu'il défiait le leader du regard.

_Toujours pas envie de moi ?

_Pas du tout.

_Pas du tout du tout ?

_Absolument pas.

Le kanjani approcha un peu plus son visage, leur nez se frôlaient presque.

_Je pourrais essayer de te donner envie ?

_Tu pourrais en effet.

Le sourire de Yellow s'agrandit. La voix du leader n'était plus qu'un murmure.

_Mais il va falloir que tu sois très très doué alors...

_Hmm...ça devrait le faire.

Serein, il commença à caresser de ses mains le torse de Yamapi, qui tout comme Ryo, dormait en caleçon. Il laissa ses doigts glisser le long de son cou et de son ventre, puis redessiner chacun de ses beaux muscles, avant d'écarter d'un coup la couverture bien trop encombrante. Il s'installa un peu mieux sur son petit ami, et, les lèvres entr'ouvertes, il fondit vers lui, mordant sa bouche entre ses dents une première fois, puis il recula, se contentant d'humer l'odeur savoureuse de cette peau, tout en gardant leurs lèvres en contact. Son souffle était brûlant, et sa langue avide ne tarda pas à s'emparer de la bouche de Tomohisa, jouant avec la sienne, glissant sur sa peau. Alors qu'il n'allait plus avoir de souffle, il rompit le baiser et sa bouche caressa son torse, y laissant de temps à autres de légères traces de dents. Il sentait sous ses lèvres que le coeur de Yamashita s'emballait déjà. Alors il en mourrait d'envie aussi ? Très bien, ça n'allait pas être bien difficile alors. Mais puisque monsieur l'avait demandé et avait même menti pour ça, il allait falloir être bon... Il glissa sa main dans son boxer et s'empressa de le lui enlever, ses doigts tremblaient d'envie et son coeur s'accélérait. Ses lèvres frôlèrent une première fois le membre déjà tendu de Yamapi qui ferma les yeux, se livrant à présent totalement aux caresses de son aîné. Ryo l'embrassa doucement, amoureusement, une bonne dizaine de fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la main du leader se glisser dans ses cheveux, l'incitant à ne pas trop le faire attendre. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et se disant qu'il pouvait y aller directement maintenant que Tomohisa s'impatientait, il le prit donc totalement en bouche, et, ses deux bras entourant le corps musclé de son petit ami, entama un long et lent mouvement de va-et-viens, jusqu'à ce que la respiration de Pi s'accélère, et que de légers gémissement franchissent ses lèvres. La deuxième main de Yamapi vint rejoindre la première, suivant le mouvement de Nishikido, et le forçant presque à aller un peu plus vite, alors que ses gémissements emplissaient la pièce. Sentant que le moment tant attendu où son fiancé craquerait n'allait pas tarder, Ryo, à bout de souffle, s'écarta d'un coup, sous le regard frustré du leader. Mais il se colla un peu plus contre lui, et de ses doigts, caressa le sexe de Pi, puis le serra entre sa main, qu'il bougea encore un peu plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'un dernier cri retentisse et que Tomohisa se déverse entre ses doigts. Souriant, dévorant son fiancé haletant du regard, Ryo essuya sensuellement sa main sur son torse, terminant d'achever le cas du leader.

_Et maintenant, dit-il, si je te demande, et même froidement, de coucher avec moi, tu réponds quoi ?

_Hmmmm je sais pas, faut que je réfléchisse encore un peu.

_...oh toi alors ! Tu m'énerves !

Il sourit, et grimpa de nouveau sur son fiancé qui le défiait du regard. Bien sur, ils n'allaient pas tarder à passer à la suite, mais pour l'instant, le Kanjani semblait sur le point de dire une bêtise. Il le sentait. Ça se voyait dans son regard.

_Quoi ?

_...Je me disais que tu es comme une glace.

_Hein ?

_Bah oui. Froid et dur au début, et quand je te réchauffe un peu comme maintenant...tu fonds littéralement entre mes doigts.

Il posa un premier baiser sur les lèvres du leader, qui, amusé, attendait la suite.

_Et ?

_Et tu es au moins aussi bon que la glace. Je le sais, j'ai goûté les deux.

Un grand rire s'échappa de la bouche de Yamapi alors que Dokkun léchait son cou d'un grand coup de langue.

_Hmmm ! Une bonne glace au Yamapi !

**-FIN- **

Donnez votre avis ! Merci de m'avoir lue. Aki (=^^=)v


End file.
